1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a compiling method and apparatus for scheduling a block in a pipeline of a program code.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer structure having multiple pipelines, writeback refers to temporary register storage of data to be recorded in a magnetic disc according to an operation. The total system latency may be reduced by recording data in a register through writeback because recording involving a physical operation is slower than electrical processing.
In a case in which operation latency differs for each operation, operations started from different cycles may write data to a register concurrently. This is referred to as a register writeback conflict.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a compiler technique that may avoid a register writeback conflict and may minimize latency.